


A Feeling Out Of This World

by FangirlOfMany57



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Bromance to Romance, Fluff and Mush, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, One of My Favorites, Star Trek - Freeform, huehuehue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlOfMany57/pseuds/FangirlOfMany57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small short story of how Commander William Riker expresses his love to the utmost adorable Lieutenant Commander Data involving some Sherlock Holmes here and there.</p>
<p>BASED ON AN EPISODE OF STAR TREK : TNG</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Feeling Out Of This World

**Author's Note:**

> Note that i Own none of this characters and that i simply changed the story line a little bit for those Trekkies out there. Cause I'm one and i ship them. That's all. Respect to other ships ya'all! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)

“Sherlock Holmes, Sir? The extraordinary man who created the job of the world’s only consulting detective, the most famous of the works of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and the – “ 

“Yes Commander Data, Sherlock Holmes,” said a very amused Commander William Riker to the android Commander. A sudden topic of the Sherlock Holmes was being conversed on the ship, and it all began from an adventure that the crew had just experienced from passing an energy cloud. 

Commanding Officer Jean-Luc Picard had mentioned about Sherlock Holmes on the probability of the unknown death of their officers, and Data became insanely intrigued by the discussion of this immortal Character that stories and legend had featured and decided to the second in command instead of asking the Captain, as he sensed the Captain was beginning to get annoyed by his constant asking of questions. 

“Hmm… then, sir, I shall carry out the investigation of the officer’s death such as Sherlock Holmes would! I will even get the pipe to re-an act his ways and behaviour! Ah this is most exciting, as you humans would say” exclaimed the android Commander as he made his way back to his quarters, leaving behind Commander William Riker in a fit of giggles at the odd behaviour of his officer. 

Wait a minute. His? Since when did the Commanding Officer became his? The question baffled the man, but he chose to put it behind him and walked out of the conference room to return back to the bridge.

Commander Data was cooped up in his quarters studying the consulting detective and his methods on solving his cases, basically everything he could find out about the wonderful man that came out in discussion. Upon much effort of looking for specifics and details, Data found himself smoking from a pipe and thinking theoretically such like the detective would. 

“*coughs* Erm, Commander Data, may I come in? I wish to speak to your urgently concerning… certain matters that are disturbing me at this moment” said a muffled voice coming from the outside of the android’s room.

It seemed to be the first in commanding that was outside his door. Feeling all smug from his knowledge and his character behaviour which was similar to Sherlock Holmes, he allowed the first in commanding to enter his quarters, leaving the man to be in a quite a shock to see what was waiting for him.

LC Data was dressed as the detective inspector. Full scale if he might have added. With the long coat and the deer stalker hat on, the LC was smoking from the exact replica of Sherlock Holmes’s pipe, still having his enterprise uniform on and small smug smile was playing on his lips. His unique eyes were betraying him, the emotions he never knew he could feel as his first in commanding was standing directly in front of him, looking baffled as ever at the sight. 

“Ah! What can I do for you, Sir? Are you looking for some sort of clue to the mysterious murder that has recently occurred on the ship? I may have some theories that can help us to solve the case and find out who is responsible! As I have been re-evaluating back the occurrences at where the bodies were found, we ca-“

“Commander, I have something to tell yo-“ 

“Hold on there, sir! This is important and I’m very sure that you will be pleased that I have found some lead to this! The game, my dear Riker, is a foot! Urh… sir…” said an over enthusiastic Data. He added the ‘sir’ as for a moment there, he had almost forgotten that he was talking to his first in command. After what felt like a while, Commander Riker spoke up and broke the awkward silence. 

“Did you just call me ‘Dear’?” he asked, softly. 

“It seems as if I have sir… I … I apologise profusely for th-“ 

The officer was cut off by a pair of lips being pressed against his. He froze. Never once had Data had any form of human contact from a man as he has been thought or more so learned that it was always the probability of a man and a woman to share any form of emotion or affection towards each other. But somehow, it felt nice. It felt right to have those pair of lips on his own. 

Commander William Riker pulled away and immediately missed the contact he had from his other officer. Again that word. His. Was Data really his? Have they actually established the relationship that they have between them? No, they have not and it was killing the first in command slowly. 

Data looked well…hurt at the so call ‘rejection ‘he felt from the other man’s sudden distance from him. Data looked at Riker with pleading eyes, as if questioning the latter’s action. 

“Commander Data, this was exactly what I came here for. Of course, I am impressed by your dressing up as Sherlock Holmes and your quoting’s of him. But it wasn’t what I was looking for. I came here to ask you…if you were… interested in being in a relationship with me? I know this may seem odd to you at th-“

“I just have one question, sir. If you don’t mind me asking.”

“No.. of course not. What is it, Data?”

“If we were both to engage in this ‘relationship’ you speak of. Will be able to do what we did more often?” asked the android softly.

A roguish grin appeared on the first in commands face, as he nodded and pressed his lips against Data’s nice warm ones. He could feel the smile on Data’s face. 

“Then of course, Sir. I shall be in a relationship with you. Although, I still am unsure of what to do in this form of situations. Even Sherlo-“

“Oh stop it with your damn Sherlock Holmes and just kiss me Data” said the first in command, almost like a demand of some sorts.

“Of course, Sir. With… what do you say…urm…”

“ Pleasure?”

“Ah yes! With much pleasure!” said the amused android.

And with that in conclusion, the two were in each other’s embrace, exploring new worlds and feelings that even the USS Enterprise can never discover in space, the final frontier of adventure.


End file.
